


Have You Tried Switching It Off And On Again?

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Computers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's been having a lot of problems with his pc since the new IT tech arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Tried Switching It Off And On Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授權翻譯】Have You Tried Switching It Off And On Again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214626) by [chicrenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee)



> Written for Camelot Drabble prompt 'resolution'.
> 
> Chicrenee has translated this fic into Chinese, there's a link at the end of the story.

Arthur was running out of excuses.

So far that week, he’d called the IT support desk because:

1\. His pc had crashed. (The new support guy had spent a whole hour sitting at Arthur’s desk fixing it. The seat was still warm when he left. Arthur wasn’t distracted by his dark hair and blue eyes, and adorably large ears at all)

2\. He’d had an email saying his software needed updating. (The new support guy had remote-accessed his machine and updated. Not at all disappointing.)

3\. His printer had jammed.

4\. Twice.

5\. Apparently some clown had put folded paper into the A4 tray. (Who? Who would do such a thing? Three times!)

6\. He’d forgotten his password. (No visit. Again, not at all disappointing)

7\. His pc wouldn’t turn on. (He must have forgotten to plug it in. Oops. He didn’t enjoy watching the IT guy… Merlin… crawling under his desk with his bum in the air one bit. No.)

8\. His mouse wasn’t working. (Oh! The cable had come loose. What a _shame_ , more under-desk-crawling.)

9\. His keyboard was wonky. (What, there were little legs under it and one had folded in? Who knew?)

10\. His monitor was broken.

“Really, Arthur,” Merlin sighed as he sat down and looked at the monitor. “Now someone’s messed with the resolution? I swear I’ve been in this office more than all the others put together. Is this a joke, fucking with the new guy?”

What a _fantastic_ idea! Yes please!

Merlin stared at him, his mouth hanging open slightly, and Arthur realised he might possibly have said that last bit out loud…

“Oops?”

Merlin pursed his lips, turned back to the monitor and began adjusting the resolution back to something readable. He scribbled something down on Arthur’s jotter pad, gave Arthur an appraising look, added something else, and then got up.

“I’ve got an apprentice starting tomorrow. Any more calls, he’ll be coming up. _I’ve_ got to install a new server.” Then he added with a little smile, “try not to harass him too much.”

And then he was gone.

Arthur sat down on his pleasantly warm chair and looked at the notepad.

“Bit presumptuous. You can make up for it by taking me for a drink. M. 07700 900078”

Arthur punched the air, unrepentant. Result!

 


End file.
